


Sweetness and Light

by The_Lady_smaell



Series: Slice of Shinobi Life [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: First valentine's, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, The Author Regrets Nothing, The boys are cute AF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_smaell/pseuds/The_Lady_smaell
Summary: Iruka and Kakashi exchange gifts on their first Valentine's together.(Originally posted on Fanfiction.net)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Slice of Shinobi Life [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579129
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Sweetness and Light

**Author's Note:**

> Another oldie and I felt I needed to upload something cute after having a morbid story head on. Fucking angsty Boris.
> 
> Enjoy the Tooth-rotting fluff.
> 
> See end for the inspiration

Sweetness and Light.

Iruka nervously clutched the box to his chest as he made his way to his boyfriend's apartment. It was their first valentines as a couple and the brunette Chūnin was understandably anxious, he wanted to make this a memorable one for Kakashi. But due to the fact he was unsure as to whether the man would actually be in the village his plans had gone up in smoke, however no less than half an hour ago Pakkun had arrived at his door announcing that his silver haired master was safe and home, and would Iruka mind stopping by when he had the chance.

So Iruka had picked up his gift of homemade chocolates, seriously hoping they wouldn't seem clichéd to the copy-nin and made his way out of his apartment into the cool February air. Even for the early time of the year the air was frigid and the brunette instantly regretted not wrapping up warmer against the chill. Face flushed red by the cold he trekked across the bustling village, Pakkun loping by his side. In no time at all Iruka had reached the Jounin apartments, the plain buildings looking ominously quiet. Stilling the twisting of his stomach the brunette forged ahead and up the stairs to Kakashi's door.

He was shocked to find the Jounin's door barred by yet another of the silver haired man's canine companions.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei you can't go in yet." Bull muttered, trying not to look embarrassed.

Fingers of suspicion crawled up the teachers spine and he glared down at the large bulldog, behind him Pakkun gave a huff, signalling his own annoyance.

"Lazy brat. We gave him enough time." The pug murmured, rolling his eyes.

Even though the suspicion hadn't left, Iruka found himself chortling at the dogs indignation and condescending description of his master. It was just like Pakkun to be rather intolerant of the silver haired man's lazy ways. As if sensing the harsh words being spoken about him the front door opened to reveal a somewhat tired but otherwise healthy looking Kakashi.

"Yo." He gave Iruka a happy eye smile.

"Yo yourself." The brunette replied, feeling a smile creep across his features. "When did you get back?"

"About an hour ago."

"Er..." Iruka felt a blush burn his cheeks as he held out the hastily wrapped box "Happy valentine's day."

The Jounin eyed the gift with joyful, shocked eyes and he gingerly reached out and accepted the small box. He turned it over in his hands and then brought it up to his ears to shake it in a very childlike manner. Iruka resisted the urge to laugh at the gesture and instead focused his gaze at a point on Kakashi's exposed shoulder. Finally the silver haired man opened the box and his eyebrows shot into his hairline.

"Are these homemade chocolates?"

The Chūnin nodded feeling his ears burn.

"Damn you went through all this effort... My gift is rubbish in comparison."

Iruka's head shot up and his umber gaze met Kakashi's miss-matched one. "Y-your gift?"

"Yes my gift, you didn't think I'd forgotten."

"I thought since you'd been away... I-I never mind."

The Jounin chuckled "I'll admit it was very last minute but I didn't forget, now close your eyes."

The brunette's brows knitted together in confusion but he did as the other man asked and closed his eyes. Seeing that Iruka's eyes were shut tight Kakashi reached out and gently took hold of the other man's hand and guided him inside the apartment. Iruka carefully followed the copy-nin's lead trying to squash the unease in his chest, after a few moments Kakashi came to a halt and released his hand and walked to stand just beside him.

"Okay on three open your eyes."

The breath ghosted across Iruka's ear and he forced down a pleasurable shudder and nodded his agreement.

"One... Two... Three."

The brown eyes hesitantly opened and as the brunette's gaze fell on the sight before him he couldn't help but gasp. Laid out before him were hundreds of tiny glowing lights arranged to spell out the message 'Will you be my valentine?' The jutsu was truly beautiful and it stole the teachers breath away that Kakashi could be such a closet romantic.

"Kakashi..." Iruka's voice was barely audible.

"I'm sorry it isn't much, I didn't have much time to get anything together and I..."

He was cut off as a warm pair of lips covered his own and he shuddered as the brunette deepened the kiss. Threading his hands through the thick mahogany hair Kakashi drew the other man closer as he plundered the mouth he had so sorely missed whilst he had been away. Eventually the two parted flushed and slightly breathless.

"Don't you _dare_ apologise you silly Jounin, this is the single most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me."

The miss-matched eyes went wide as a very rare blush crept across the silver haired man's cheeks and Iruka couldn't hold in the chuckle at his embarrassment. Kakashi pouted at his partner causing Iruka to laugh even harder, but then a sly smirk crossed the silver haired man's lips and the brunette froze. He knew that smile meant nothing good, well maybe good, but certainly nothing innocent.

"You know Iruka I think I've just thought of something to do with your chocolates."

"R-really."

_ 'I did not just squeak that out' _ Iruka thought furiously.

"I think I want to eat them off you."

The tanned skin flushed scarlet but Iruka didn't resist as Kakashi led him into the bedroom, it seemed it was going to be a great Valentine's day after all.

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> Anywho sorry for the sickening fluff... and for anyone who is interested the gesture that Kakashi used was inspired slash copied from my Boyfriend. He did this for our first Valentine's day together (all of 16 years ago) He bought a cheap £1 bag of tea-light candles (because he was VVVVV poor at the time) and nearly set the flat he was living in on fire. He got his key-worker to stall me while he set it all up and it is still the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me ^_^.


End file.
